


Given Name

by Yagyu123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata's POV, My First Fanfic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagyu123/pseuds/Yagyu123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking home Hinata suggeysed that he and Kageyama should call each other by their given names. How will Kageyama feel about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given Name

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic so sugesstions will be appreciated :)

"Kageyama"

"What?" said Kageyama

"Ever wondered how it would feel for someone to call you by your given name? Besides your family of course" I said

Kageyama stopped walking and said "Where is this coming from?"

"Just out of curiosity" I said

Kageyama glared at me (or at least I think he did) and started walking again.

I blocked his way and said "I say we try it"

Kageyama shoved me on the face and said "No"

I block him again and said "I won't let you leave until we do it"

"I'm fucking tired already just let me go home" said Kageyama with a scowl

"Oh come on Kageyama, it won't take long" I said with pleading eyes.

Kageyama stopped walking and looked onto my eyes for a short while and sighed. He then said "Fine"

"Hooray" I said while jumping

"But you go first" said Kageyama

"Okay" I said

I took a deep breath and looked onto Kageyama's eyes and said "T-t"

Crap has Kageyama's eyes always been this piercing

"To-This is totally embarassing" I said while covering my face with my hands

Kageyama grunted and said "My given name isn't even hard to pronounce"

"Let's see you try then!" I said

"Watch me, Dumbass" said Kageyama

He looked straight at me and said "Sho..... Sh..."

I looked at him with eyes that says I told you so. Having noticed this he took a deep breath and said "Sho....Shit this is embarassing"

"Ha! Not so tough now huh?" I said

Kageyam tried to grab my head but I dodged it. As if I thought something smart I said "Aha"

"What is it now?" said Kageyma with a scowl

"How about we say it at the same time" I said

Kageyama then said "I don't trust you with this"

I started thinking after a while I said "How about if one of us doesn't speak then he will do ONE thing the speaker wants"

Kageyama then started smirking and said "Alright"

I shuddered. What the heck could he be thinking

"Alright then at the count of three"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Shoyou" said Kageyama

"Tobio" I said the same time as Kageyama

We stared into each other when I felt blood rushing from my neck to face and I could see that Kageyama did too. 

We then turned our backs at each other and said

"W-wow you actually said it" I said

"You did too, d-dumbass" said Kageyama

I then looked behind and saw Kageyama's ear colored red. He then turned around and saw me looking and said "Wh-what are looking at?!"

I avoided his eyes and said "N-nothing"

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Let's pretend this never happened" I said while scratching the back of my neck

Kageyama nodded

After that, the walk towards home was silent

(The next day: During practice)

While changing, someone said

"Shoyou!"

I flinced and saw Noya-sempai calling onto me

He tilted his head and said "Is something wrong?"

I felt a glare directed at me. And I know it was coming from Kageyama.

I blushed, remembering the happenings yesterday. I then ran and left the locker room.

Crap why the hell was my heart beating fast when Kageyama called me by my first name.

 

Kageyama's POV

"Anything happened to Shoyou?" asked Nishinoya-sempai

I shrugged and said "Beats me"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
